Ragna the Bloodedge vs Guts
This is a total warfare featuring Ragna from Blazblue and Guts from Berserk. Description Two brutal men with bigass swords duke it out to see who is more deserving of sympathy. Interlude https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nq1wjduQGHoCues in interlude theme Kirby Boy: When it comes to badass Anime characters, what are the recipes? Game Girl: Big ass swords?Check. Brutal personality? Check. Gruesome Backstory? Check? And limbs cutted off? Ehh check. Kirby Boy: Like Ragna, the Bloodedge. Game Girl: And Guts, the brutal black mercenary swordsmen. Kirby Boy: I am Kirby Boy... Game Girl: And I'm Game Girl to end this debate. Ragna The Bloodedge https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSIOG8CbAa8Cues in Imperial Code ii Kirby Boy: Long time ago, a kaiju-sized monster known as the black beast terrorizes the town. Game Girl: '''But then some legendary heroes came in and destroy the 9-headed godzilla wanna be and happy ending. The End. Well it's not because after {Insert some random numbers} year, a new hero steps up with a red jacket and a huge ass sword known as Ragna The Bloodedge. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RhqFu-d8tuYCues in Rebellion theme Kirby Boy: Shaggy Pants check. Big ass sword check. White Hair check. 2 different coloured eyes check. And finally, check out how many belts he got. Wonder how he done those. '''Game Girl: '''As a youth, Ragna and his two siblings (Jin Kisaragi and Saya) were trap in some laboratory for some reason but then a kitty kat with a jumper known as Jubie rescued them and it's a happy ending right? Nope! Kirby Boy: Saya became very ill after the rescue making Ragna taking care of her meaning that spending less time of his brother. Jin grew jealous and grew his hatred on Saya. '''Game Girl: '''Soon Jin burn down the Orphanage and cutted Ragna's arm off because it's the bets way to solve situation when your brother doesn't spend time with you. Got it kids? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_THFuicH4nwCues in Condemnation Wings II Theme Kirby Boy: Soon kidnapping Saya because why not and leaving Ragna laying on the ground stranded alone without help until some vampire Gothic young girl came out of nowhere and replaced Ragna's cutted off arm with something called the Azura Griomare, which is the pieces of the Black Beast. '''Game Girl: And then after being better, Jubie came back and trained him to control his Azura and was awarded with a Blood scythe. And check this baby out! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oo59TehBpVsCues in SASOONAH II theme Kirby Boy: With this, he is able to devour the soul of a victim to regenerate his health and can extend to stab. And plus, before you comment it can turn into a scythe as his astral finish. Game Girl: '''Pretty cool isn't it? Kirby Boy: The BloodScythe isn't his cup of tea, since he has the Azura Griomare, he is able to control in his move set like the Hell Fang, dashes to his opponent with a powerful punch. '''Game Girl: He can leap downstrike with sword known as the Inferno Driver, love the name. Kirby Boy: Can strike downwards with his sword known as the Gauntlet Hades. Game Girl: 'He can summon the jaws of the Black Beast, A.K.A Dead Spike. Kirby Boy: If he wants to enhance his strength, speed, durability and more soul-sucking whatevs,he can use blood kain. Since he annilihated a town, he was a no.1 criminal with 9000000000 platinum DOLLARS! Deadpool got a competition. '''Game Girl: '''And plus, despite being worth that much, nobody came in to piss him off. Feats of Ragna: * Punched the Crater into the wall without the use of Azura Griomare * Taken many impalements through his vital organs * Sacrificed his left arm showing no case of pain * Defeated an anti-black beast machine bio weapon known as Mikazuchu * Single handedly defeated heavenly armed officers without breaking a sweat without the Azura Griomare. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZMd23Yo3B8UCues in Glutonny Fang theme. Kirby Boy: However the Azura Griomare is awesome but if Ragna loses the control of it, he'll turn into the Black Beast. '''Game Girl: '''Thats EVEN COOLER! Not the Cooler from DBZ. Kirby Boy: However do not be intimated by Ragna, despite being trained by a legendary hero, he is no where near Jubie's level of skill. Heck, he is rather reckless. '''Game Girl: '''No matter what shit the world gives him, he still holds up. ''Ragna: How about you shut up before you can hold another breath out! Guts https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w1o4O2SfQ5gCues in Gut's Theme Kirby Boy: The world of Berserk, what could I say of this beautiful place? '''Game Girl: Demons wondering the world and supernatural. Kirby Boy: Being Sarcastic ;). Anyways, rumours spread of a man carrying a huge sword and wears black armour wondering the places slaying everyone in his path and the supernatural, this man, is known as Guts. Game Girl: 'Come and tell me this guy isn't badass! Look at this guy! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bt6D6lqrJLUCues in GATSU Kirby Boy: But before he become the fearful legend, he was a depressed child. Ever since he was born out of his mother's corpse (no seriously it happened), a group of mercenaries found him and a woman called Shisu adopted him. The End? Well your wrong. '''Game Girl: '''But to make Gut's life better, a plague came having Shisu dead. But at the age of 6, he found a man Gambino to train him. At the age of 9, he killed his fist man. Well, this is like a rollercoaster but things are going down right now. Kirby Boy: But then for some reason, Gambino started sexually, physically, emotionally abused Guts but then Guts killed him. After a year gap, he grew up to become a mercenary. While wondering the country, he found a group of mercenaries known as The Band Of Hawks, where he was comfortable with and a place to chill. '''Game Girl: '''He later became friends with Griffith, which is like a bromance, but bla bla bla bla bla Griffith didn't became King then afterwards met Femto and started summoning demons to slay the army and raped Casca in front of Guts and forced him to cut his arm of and gulge his eye off. Man, can't he catch a break? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IrOliVhbBo8Cues in Aria theme Kirby Boy: Yeah I feel for him. Ever since his arm was cutted of, it was replaced by a mechanical arm, able to shoot different stuff like Flame Gun, Cannons, Repeated crossbows and gives him a better grip on his sword, he has 5 knives, 5 miniature bombs, short dagger and one of Gut's most reliable weapon, the Dragon Slayer. '''Game Girl: '''Weighing 180 kg and height 6'6", this is one of the most powerful weapon Guts ever had. Said to be stronger than steel and is made out of steel because brilliant logic, it is so strong no man can ever wield it except Guts, and you know how excursively painful when you get attacked by it. Kirby Boy: Oddly enough, Guts slay so many supernatural beings in the world that the Dragon Slayer absorbed the blood able to kill anything, especially Ghosts. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGK82fx7HYgCues in Hirasawa '''Game Girl: '''The dragon slayer isn't Gut's only trump card, the berserker armour is also Gut's trump card. Kirby Boy: The berserker armour is very indestructible. Can survive many things but the only problem is that it doesn't heal Guts, but rather holding his nerve system. Not only that, he is reckless meaning at times he can hurt himself. Feats Of Guts: * Caught Grunbeld's dragon tailing swing. * Slew 100 men by himslef in one night. * Shattered Grunbled's shield. * Survived Combat with Nosfetaru Zodd. * Survive Countless Wounds. * Killed the Sea God from within. * Has killed well over 1000 men! * Once killed a demon who disguised as a lady while banging her. '''Game Girl: '''As the legend says, you don't F*CK WITH GUTS! ''Guts: My sword has gotten very dull. However, it's three times as thick and does three times the damage of a normal sword. You'd better pray you die quickly or this could be painful. FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nDq6TstdEi8Cues in heavy rain and thunder theme Ragna was walking alone in the rain in the forest after he killed some thieves but then Guts came in the way. Guts: Your in the way now get out of my path! If not, I'll have your head for the bounty. Ragna: Make me a**hole! Guts swing his sword at Ragna but Ragna jumped back and Ragna summoned Dead Spikes but Guts managed to dodge it. Guts: WHO EVEN IS THIS MAN! Ragna: Hmph, never heard of me. Well I'll help your remember right now. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ddFPYxBstQCues in Under Heaven's destruction FIGHT! Both clashes sword each 2 times and Ragna does a triple combo attack but Guts blocked and slashed Ragna's chest. Ragna: SH*T! Ragna then jumps over Guts and slashed Guts back 2 times and summons the Dead Spikes to bite him. Guts: ARRRGGHHH! Ragna: That's ya lesson for touching me with your sword! The jaws of the Black Beast let Guts out but the Guts stands up and runs towards Ragna when he was walking away and thrusts the edge of the Dragon Slayer of Ragna's back then shoot the cannonball at Ragna's wounded back! Ragna: F*CKIN' SH*T! DO YOU EVEN GIVE UP! Guts: I don't back down! I am no WEAKLING COMPARE TO OTHERS! Ragna: WHY YOU D*CKFACE!!! They clash their sword again for 5 second then Guts unleash the flame thrower at Ragna's left eye. Ragna: YOU SON OF A B*TCH! YOUR GONNA PAY THA... Ragna pauses when Guts slashes his sword at Ragna's stomach upward and throwed the bomb at his wounded stomach. Ragna: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Guts: Now, that'll teach ya for gettin' in my way. Ragna got back up while holding his stomach. Ragna: BLOOD KAIN! Guts: What? Ragna then charge up to Guts hastily at high speed and kicked him in the stomach and jumps into the air and uses Gauntlet Hades. Guts: YOU B*ST*RD! Ragna then uses Hell fang agin but only to his head! Gus: OUCH! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mjjkHg5FOhkCues in The Raising Spirit theme Ragna: Said by the guy who said who doesn't back down. Guts throws knives at Ragna but Ragna tanked and Guts throws a dagger right into his heart but Ragna ignored the pain on his heart. Ragna: Is that all you got?! Guts: How am I going to do this? Guts throws many bombs at Ragna which causes a smoke which made Ragna can't see. Ragna: Where is this piece of sh*t!? Guts charged up and jumped at Ragna's head done a downward strike. Ragna: HOW IS HE SURVIVING! Ragna uses his astral heat but nothing happens to Guts. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mYAwOhDgCbYCues in Shadow Jago's theme Guts then headbutted Ragna's forehead causing a bruise and then slice multiple times on Ragna's chest and shoot an arrow at the knee. Ragna: GAH! WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU!? Guts then use a big mighty slash on Ragna's shoulder causing massive blood loss and then kicked very hardly on Ragna's knee. Guts: Now stay out of my way and don't bother me! Stand up and say good bye to your throat! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FnB_9Vs0mUgCues in Beating Black theme Then a big shadow covered Guts' armour and when he looked behind, a black beast appeared. Black Beast: ROOOOOOOOOAR! Guts: DAF*CK! Black Beast then bite Guts torso and ate the entire body of it. Black Beast: ROOOOOOAAR! K.O https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lU7djTcU1wYCues in Black Onslaught II Kirby Boy: Guts may have durability advantage but compare to Ragna's strength, he was done for. '''Game Girl: Guts may took many punishments and survive impaled but did he even survive getting impaled to his vital organs? Heck the Berserk armour is no help seeing that it can only hold his nerve system. Kirby Boy: Ragna tooken down more sh*t then Guts ever had. '''Game Girl: '''Looks like Ragna has the guts to face Guts. Kirby Boy: the winner is Ragna The Bloodedge NEXT TIME! ???: White Ranger Power! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPVnzwfHKm4Cues in White Ranger theme Vs ???:Rider Kick! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PVHn8PysTpoCues in Kamen Rider Ichigo Theme White Ranger vs Kamen Rider Ichigo! Trivia * This is the first fight to actual research and full. * This is the first fight ever done by Hannif Hussain. * This is the first anime on videogame battle. Category:Fanon Warfares Category:Hannif Hussain Category:Season Premiere Category:Male-on-Male Category:Finished Warfares Category:Video Game vs Anime Themed Warfare